Into Your Arms
by sparklylulz
Summary: He had never paused to look at a girl's smile before, but her's caught his attention. That was when his determination to win her heart had begun.


**A/N: See! I can write something other than Puck/Rachel and Artie/Quinn! This is really old. Like, really, really old. I just found it, and I think it's part five in '_Glee for All,_' since I kind of forgot about that. I should probably point out that this was written right after episode four, so I wasn't kidding about this being old. Everything beyond that point never happened in this story. No nasty Santana sexting, or tacky babysitting. ;]**

**I'm sorry if this is confusing, but the basic structure is a verse, and a sort of intro, then a flashback. For the chorus it's one paragraph from each character, and it takes place in real time. Hope that helps!**

**So, enjoy this short Puck/Quinn oneshot.**

"_**There was a new girl in town **_

_**She had it all figured out**_

_**And I'll state something rash**_

_**She had the most amazing....smile"**_

Puck could remember when Quinn Fabray came to Lima, Ohio. She was only fourteen, but she was fearless. She was wearing normal jeans, not that weird Cheerios uniform that she would soon don. Around her neck was a small silver cross, and everything about her screamed 'virgin,' and if anyone could spot a virgin, it was Noah Puckerman.

Quinn wished she had never come to the cow town of Lima. It was her freshman year when she had transferred from her all-girl Catholic school, which was all she had ever known. She was nervous, thanks to her parents never allowing her to be in a normal school setting. That, and the first person she spoke to there had ended up ruining her life.

"_Hey, you new to McKinley?" He had asked, in a manner that he knew was smooth. No chick could resist his badassness._

"_Yes." She had replied quickly, looking the tan teen up and down. He was cute, even with his stupid mohawk hairstyle._

"_I'm Puck." He said in a flirtatious manner, winking at her and causing her to blush slightly. _

_Like a hockey puck? She had wondered._

"_Quinn." She said softly, still blushing._

Puck had been a sophomore and just as sex crazed as he was now. Still, Quinn Fabray was the only girl he'd ever thought had a beautiful smile. He had never paused to look at a girl's smile before, but her's caught his attention. That was when his determination to win her heart had begun.

–

"_**I bet you didn't expect that**_

_**But she made me change my ways**_

_**With eyes like sunsets baby**_

_**And legs that went on for days"**_

Quinn had met Finn Hudson in her English class. He was reading aloud in class, and he seemed to love it, even if he didn't know what half the words meant. He was silly, and cute, and charming. Quinn had thought he was completely perfect. Soon after their first official date he was made quarterback and she was placed on the Cheerios.

Puck and Finn had been friends for seven years. Finn had really been there when Puck's punkass dad finally abandoned his family. Finn knew him better than God, in all probability; but Puck quit thinking like that when Finn started dating Quinn. She was supposed to be his girl, so why had she fallen for a guy who thought Crayons should be flavored?

"_So dude, what's up with you and the virginal new chick?" Puck had asked Finn one day after another waste of time football practice._

"_Quinn?" Finn asked, and Puck had rolled his eyes and nodded. "Oh, we're dating. Well, she said she liked me, and we went out to eat pizza..." Finn was beginning to sound doubtful, and Puck gritted his teeth._

"_So, are you tapping that?" He had asked crudely. Finn flashed him a disapproving look before shaking his head._

"_Nah man, she's not like that." Well, that was good, because she was Puck's._

Quinn was surprised at how great her popularity skyrocketed after she was made a Cheerio. The other girls weren't all that nice, and mostly they talked about drinking, sex, and routines. The name she heard constantly brought up with the first two was "Noah Puckerman." He was some kind of player, and would do anything to get in your pants.

"_**I'm fallin' in love**_

_**But it's fallin' apart**_

_**I need to find my way back to the start**_

_**When we were in love**_

_**Oh things were better than they are**_

_**Let me back into**_

_**Into your arms"**_

Puck would give anything to prove to her that he did love her, and his daughter more than she could ever know. He knew that he messed up a lot, but he'd do absolutely anything for her, and that was all because he loved her.

"_**She made her way to the bar**_

_**I tried to talk to her**_

_**But she seemed so far**_

_**Outta my league**_

_**I had to find a way to get her next to me"**_

It had been raining, he knew that much because her sweater had been completely soaked when he pulled it off of her that night. She had grabbed a drink when she walked through the door. It was obvious that something was up with Finn. Puck had wanted to comfort her, but he didn't that would help very much.

They had been fighting over glee club that day. Finn wouldn't give it up, not even for her. She didn't really love him anymore, but she'd be damned if he broke up with her for that glee freak, Rachel Berry. That's how she had ended up at Santana's that night. She spotted Noah staring at her, looking torn between compassion and annoyance. She didn't get him at all, but she had known him long enough to know his game. It wasn't until she had downed her fourth wine cooler that he spoke to her.

"_May want to take it easy there. You'll be sick as hell in the morning, Princess." For some reason, she'd liked it when he called her 'Princess.' She was still wet from the pouring rain, and was shaking in front of him._

_He led her upstairs to get changed, and that was his honest intention, but then she had to open her pretty little mouth and ask, "What do you even care?" _

_She had looked so sad, and he had to make her feel better, no matter what._

"_I do care. More than you can know."_

_She had stared at him for a moment before hugging him to her and kissing him firmly. _

Puck wasn't sure why she did it, but she didn't want him to stop by any means. He had kissed her, and been more gentle than he had ever been with a girl. She had smiled, and he had called her beautiful. He woke up alone the next morning, and she was back in wonderful Finn Hudson's arms. It happened just like that.

"_**I'm fallin' in love**_

_**But it's fallin' apart**_

_**I need to find my way back to the start**_

_**When we were in love**_

_**Oh things were better than they are**_

_**Let me back into**_

_**Into your arms"**_

She would never admit it, but she didn't hate that night, not one bit. Puck had been absolutely perfect to her, but it had broken her heart to know it was all an act, and that she was just another conquest for him. All she was now was a notch in his bedpost, and that worried her. She was afraid that she had gotten too attached to Noah Puckerman.

"_**Oh she's slippin' away**_

_**I always freeze when I'm thinking of words to say**_

_**All the things she does**_

_**Make it seem like love**_

_**If it's just a game**_

_**Then I like the way that we play"**_

Quinn knew that she wanted Puck; in fact, she had know that she'd wanted him from her first day at William McKinley high school. She had known from the second she had realized that she was pregnant. She just couldn't believe that he would ever be there for her. She had already been completely broken by him once, but no matter what, she could always picture the happiness the could have.

He knew that she wanted him because she had always looked at him like she wanted him. She had never looked at Finn that way, and he knew the reason why she couldn't tell him. She was scared, and it was all because of his stupid reputation. He loved that pregnant, blond girl, and he needed to win her over once and forever.

"_Puck, I told you, I'm having this baby with Finn!" She had shouted at him in the rehearsal room, not daring to make eye contact with him._

"_You don't even love him!" He had growled back at her, and when she looked up at him her eyes had gone wide._

"_I don't know what you're talking about. Why do you even care!?" She asked again, slightly out of desperation, and partly out of curiosity._

"_I care because I love you!" He yelled, and his words echoed through the silent room._

Quinn had known that she was done for after that point because she loved him too. She had used every ounce of courage she possessed to tell Finn the truth. He had taken it reasonably well, in her opinion. He had hit Puck once, and then turned to Rachel for comfort. Quinn was relieved also, and she soon would move in with Puck, thanks to her parents kicking her out. A few months later they had a beautiful daughter, and were perfectly content with each other.

"_**Let me back into your arms."**_


End file.
